


I give you all

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until there wasn’t anything between them (not anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give you all

Jaejoong was warmer than anything Yunho ever touched. His hands were sinking deeper into Jaejoong’s skin and burning him.

It seemed never-ending, as if Jaejoong wanted to let him inside until there wasn’t anything between them (not anymore).

Yunho’s breathe was too shallow, he couldn’t bear to look (but Jaejoong made him anyway).

Yunho just stared for a second (Jaejoong’s eyes hazed, mouth open as he took Yunho’s hand and squeezed it and kissed it) and understood things he wasn’t ready to understand but they felt _ancient_.

Yunho took a breath at last and wrote his answer on Jaejoong’s body.


End file.
